The present invention relates to a computer monitor or console, wherein the monitor is adaptable to tilt during use in order to enable the user to comfortably view the display face thereof.
In the use of computers with cathode-ray tube monitors, it is frequently desirable to have the ability to adjust the position of the display face or display screen of the monitor in order to improve the visibility of the screen by a user. One way in which this is carried out, is by enabling the monitor to tilt.
Conventionally, the typical monitor is mounted on a support base, often sold separately from the monitor, and the base has the ability to tilt the support surface thereof, so that the monitor being supported thereon is also tilted.
In other tiltable monitors, the entire cathode-ray tube and housing surrounding the chassis in which it is mounted is disposed on a base and can slide along a base surface relative to the base in order to obtain tilting.